


她拥有一切

by Shirleen



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirleen/pseuds/Shirleen
Relationships: Hannah Kahnwald/Ulrich Nielsen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	她拥有一切

缀满蕾丝的薄手套下，她的指根渗出了一层汗，Hannah动了动挽住父亲臂弯的那只手，换来一句饱含慈爱的嘲弄。

她跟着发笑，然后步入教堂。

面纱抵着她的鼻尖轻轻摇晃，但并不妨碍她向每一位宾客回以致意，她请来了所有能请的人，让整个温登见证她的胜利。

Katharina站在最靠窗的位置，大半张脸隐没于阴影，Hannah仍感受到她的目光越过三道人影，利若尖刀。可怜的女人，她甚至未能学会表现得不那么悲惨。

终于她走到祭坛前，不断起伏的胸口像是张着一面风帆，鼓胀得几乎要从中破裂，继而飞出千百只白鸟。

回过神来时，她的手已落在Ulrich的掌心，眼前的男人高大俊朗，金发服服帖帖地梳在脑后。

天，他曾经还胸口挂着逆十字呢。

自学生时代，她就在侧旁将其仰望，熟悉那下颌线的弧度胜过任何一道算式，而今，她映入他的眼，还要吻他的唇。

他是我的，直至时间尽头，他都为我所有。

牧师念起祷词，她却在某种难以控制的狂热情绪下又转过脸去——

“我爱你。”

她说。

“你真美。”

他没有一刻迟疑地如此回应道。

十四岁的Hannah猛然惊醒，被床头灯刺得流泪。她偏过头，摊开的影集上，Ulrich冲着她轻佻地微笑。


End file.
